Кенсей Мугурума
| image = | race = Вайзард | birthday = 30 июля | gender = мужской | height = 179 см | weight = 75 кг | division = 9 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | previous affiliation = Вайзарды | position = Капитан девятого отряда | previous position = | team = Файл:9.jpg Девятый отряд | previous team = | partner = Сюхей Хиcаги, Маширо Куна | previous partner = | base of operations = Штаб девятого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ; ранее дом вайзардов, Каракура, Мир живых | relatives = | education = | shikai = Тачиказе | bankai = Теккен Тачиказе | manga debut = Глава 214 (том 24) | anime debut = Серия 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Томоказу Сугита | english voice = Дейв Мэллоу | spanish voice = }} — капитан девятого отряда Готея 13, а также вайзард. Внешность Кенсей - высокий мускулистый мужчина с резкими чертами лица, у него короткие сетло-серые/серебристые волосы и карие глаза. У него есть татуировка с номером "69" на груди; «6» представляет его фамилию, "Мугурума, " в которой используется иерогриф числа «6», в то время как «9» представляет номер 9-го отряда, которым он в настоящее время руководит. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Он также имеет несколько пирсингов, один в левой брови и три на левом ухе. During his initial time as a captain, Kensei had longer front bangs, which hung over his face. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and tied it with a rope belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, he returns to wearing this look, albeit with a less open shihakusho, a new metallic belt and mussed up hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 10 Характер История Силы и способности Master Swordsman: Despite its small size, Kensei is able to effectively use Tachikaze’s Shikai to inflict lethal strikes even in close quarters combat, as shown by his ability to hold off Ichigo's Hollowfied form while it was using its Bankai.Bleach anime; Episode 124 Hakuda Master: Kensei often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He has, however, shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison. During Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow, Kensei is able to knock him a good distance away with just an elbow strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 15 He was then able to dodge all of Hollowfied Ichigo’s attacks, despite the latter's use of Tensa Zangetsu, and manages to kick him. While fighting a large a group of Gillian-class Menos, he destroys several of them with his fists alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 367, page 10 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; pages 152 A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast rate, causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask, but utterly destroy its body as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 8-9 Enhanced Strength: It is implied that he possesses great strength, even before his Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter −101, page 7 During his fight with Wonderweiss, Kensei is able to block the Arrancar's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only a single hand.Bleach anime; Episode 285 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand.Bleach manga; Chapters 219—220 Great Spiritual Power: Being a captain, Kensei possesses a great amount of spiritual power. As a Visored, Kensei has a dual spiritual pressure of part-Shinigami, part-Hollow. Shunpo Expert: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Kensei is proficient in Shunpo. During the Fake Karakura Town battle, Kensei is able to reach Mashiro in time to save her from Wonderweiss.Bleach anime; Episode 285 Духовный меч : When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi, with an H-shaped tsuba, white weaving around its hilt, and a black sheath. thumb|right|190px|Tachikaze in its Shikai form. *'Shikai': Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the command . When released, air currents swirl around Kensei, and then around Tachikaze. It then transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side.Bleach manga; Chapter −104, page 15 As a Shinigami, he wore it at his waist in its sealed form. As a Visored, he commonly keeps it in this released form and stores it in one of his pants pockets. :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Kensei has demonstrated the ability to manipulate wind and energy.Bleach anime; Episode 209 thumb|right|190px|Air Blades. :*'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Kensei can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces.Bleach anime; Episode 219''Bleach'' manga; Chapter −104, page 14-15(Unnamed) :* : Kensei charges Tachikaze, which begins to glow with spiritual energy, until it takes the shape of a glowing orb. He then fires it as an energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the arm of Ichigo's Hollow form, and in another case, the heads of Gillian-class Menos.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 3-5 He later uses it to destroy a Menos Grande simply by using the ability while impaling the mask of the Hollow with the blade of Tachikaze. The effect is the same, completely blowing up the head of the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 9-10 thumb|right|190px|Kensei's Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze. *'Bankai': : When released, an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei, and when it disperses, Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades that Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 4-5 :Bankai Special Ability: It appears to greatly augment his strength, as he is able to create a large explosion upon attacking Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 6 Пустификация thumb|right|190px|Kensei's Hollow Mask. Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard, with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 19 :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kensei's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, durability and speed. :*'Enhanced Strength': With his mask on, Kensei's strength is greatly enhanced, as he was able to easily smash a Menos' mask using only his fists. :*'Enhanced Speed': With his mask on, Kensei's speed increases greatly, as he is able to deliver a rapid barrage of punches to a Menos Grande, effectively killing it. thumb|right|190px|Kensei as he appears in his Hollow form during his time as a Captain. Hollowfied Form: When transformed into a Hollow, he is a large, muscular and bulky humanoid with armored hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. The cylinders on his back seem to make him hunch over.Bleach manga; Chapter −102, page 19 *'Enhanced Strength': In terms of physical might, Kensei's Hollow form possessed vast strength, evident from his ability to effortlessly punch massive craters into the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter −102, page 16''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 He was able to break out of a level 63 Bakudō using brute strength alone, a feat that is supposed to be impossible.Bleach manga; Chapter −101, page 16-17 *'Enhanced Speed': His speed was drastically increased, to the point of him being able to take his fellow captains by surprise when he attacked them.Bleach manga; Chapter −101, page 5 *'Enhanced Durability': He was able to block a sword blow from Love in this form with only one arm.Bleach manga; Chapter −101, page 6-7 *'Energized Punches': He is able to sheath his fists with spiritual energy, increasing the amount of damage that his punches inflict.Bleach manga; Chapter −101, page 6 Появление в других проектах Kensei appears as a playable character in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, particularly Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, 5, 6, and 7. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Kensei can use an energy sphere as a tag-team attack for him and his lieutenant, Mashiro, in which he blasts the opponent with it while trying to stop Mashiro from annoying him. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, he utilizes his Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze, as one of his attacks, in which he uppercuts his opponent with one of his knuckle blades, and it creates an explosion upon impact. Интересные факты thumb|right|190px|Tachikaze's original Shikai appearance. *During Ichigo's Hollow training, Tachikaze has a black hilt. Later in the Fake Karakura Town arc, the hilt is light gray and purple. Цитаты * (To a young Shūhei Hisagi) «''You're alive, be happy! Smile!»''Bleach manga; Chapter −104, page 17 * (To Wonderweiss Margela) «''Sorry, but I'm not mature enough to show restraint when it comes to kids…!»''Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 19 События и сражения *Visored Training *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Mashiro Kuna & Kensei Muguruma vs. Wonderweiss Margela *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation Сноски Звания Навигация en:Kensei Muguruma de:Kensei Muguruma es:Kensei Muguruma Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Девятый отряд Категория:Капитаны Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Категория:Эксперты поступи